


Unmuted

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, One Shot, david and quentin only show up at the end, dwight is startled, i guess, jake is quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Jake is a quiet dirt man and Dwight is easily startled.





	Unmuted

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic im actually sharing. I wrote this as a gift for a friend to make them feel better.  
> Sorry for mistakes i haven't written in forever also it might be formatted kinda strangly due to being written in the worse notebook app ever. Also they might be ooc? Idk  
> Anyway enjoy i guess.

Jake didn't talk. At least that's what everyone, including Dwight, believed.

Ever since they entered this hellish realm to be killed over and over in a painful cycle no one had heard a word from the solo survivalist, the most anyone ever heard to actual speaking coming from him was often his screams of pain or groans when injured and even those were barely heard, Jake seemingly having a will of iron to hold himself back and stay quiet more often then not.  
Even during the little calm times the seemingly ever growing group had he wouldn't talk. Jake often just leaving the campfire entirely and wondering the woods surrounding them instead, some times no one would see him until he showed up in a trial with them. On rare occasions when Jake wasn't wondering the woods or going through his small collection of toolboxes, Jake would respond when being spoken to, although he still never spoke himself, only replying to questions with nods of yes or no and giving a grunt of acknowledgment to just about anything else.  
Well, except when Dwight spoke to him.

The nervous leader himself was one of the very few people Jake seemed genuinely interested in listening to. Everyone noticed it, he would watch Dwight intently as he was spoken too, often actually looking interested unlike when Meg would attempt to tell him how to run faster or when Ace would tell one of his stories, he even laughed on one occasion when the leader had made a rather bad joke.  
This also meant that Dwight knew the most about him. When on the few occasions it was just him and Jake, the silent man would often gesture him over, showing him various things he had collected from trials or just wondering in the woods and with a few questions he had managed to learn quite a bit about his quiet friend.  
Dwight had managed to gather that Jake had lived alone in the woods before getting here, liked to keep his tools in order, loved wildlife and was a sort of animal whisperer compared to most others and enjoyed wondering the woods due to finding small treasures that seemed to be waiting to be found, as well as other things like Jake liking the colour green and his hatred of snow, due to him easily getting cold.  
Dwight enjoyed those times, he felt like Jake actually liked him as apposed to just tolerating his existence as the survivalist seemed to do with a few members of the group. He enjoyed seeing Jake smile while he listened to him speak and the look in his eye when Jake would show him things and answer questions, it made Dwight feel special.  
So naturally when Dwight woke up next to the campfire after a rough trial involving The Shape he was rather happy to only see Jake sitting at the fire, a little ways away digging and sorting through some tools in the box in front of him.  
"Hey."  
Dwight spoke softly after a minute after sitting up and simply watching the other man, he looked up from his toolbox and gave a slight smile in response before looking back down and finishing what he was doing, placing his toolbox aside. Dwight had gotten up and was sitting on the log by the fire. He smiled when Jake stood up and walked over to him, looking up from where he sat to see Jake's expression. The silent man looked back at Dwight with a poker face, tilting his head slightly, confused the he was about to ask if he was ok when something happened he never thought would.  
"Cute."  
Jake opened his mouth and spoke.  
Dwight fell backwards in shock, landing on his back with his legs catching on the log used as a seat. Jake had spoke. Jake could talk. Jake called him cute.  
Before he could regain his senses he was slapped again when the quiet, gruff sounding voice was heard again.  
"Are you ok?" Jake now stood above him, a look of worry and concern on his face as he stared down at Dwight, panic also seemed to dance slightly in the saboteur's eyes for a few moments.  
"YOU CAN TALK!"  
Dwight blurted it out before he could stop himself, he quickly sat up and looked up at Jake from his new seat on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, I mean, I just-"  
"I'm sorry."  
He interrupted by the voice that he now knew was Jake's calm one.  
"No! No, it's ok. I just thought you were mute."  
Dwight quickly felt regret as Jake's expression seemed to droop a little at that.  
"I mean, I just figured since you never spoke about anything that you couldn't, You don't even talk in trials so I just assumed.."  
His voiced died off as he looked down, fiddling with his tie as embarrassment and anxiety crept it's way up his spine, not being able to watch Jake's face.  
The normally comfortable silence the two would regularly share now felt heavy and awkward as he kept his gaze downward, watching his hands fiddle with his tie. What if he screwed up? What if Jake would never talk to him now? What if Jake hated him? The questions kept bouncing around his mind, only enforcing the idea that he screwed up his only chance to actually speak with Jake.  
At least, until he heard soft laughter from above him.  
Dwight didn't get to look back up as Jake sat down next to him, still chuckling a bit.  
"I just don't have much to say."  
He smiled afterwards and that erased the panicked thoughts Dwight had almost instantly as he himself laughed a bit with his friend.  
The moment didn't last as Jake went quiet again nodding in a direction, Dwight looked over and saw David, nursing a pretty bad wound to his shoulder and Quentin, walking along beside him. He felt a tinge of sadness that Jake had gone quiet again but it was replaced by worry as he watched Quentin hurry David over to the groups medical supplies.  
"Huntress?" He questioned them and David only groaned, his eyes closed as he shook his head, Quentin looked over briefly and said "Trapper." before focusing on David, already tending to the injury.  
Dwight nodded sadly and turned back to look at Jake, who gave a sad sort of expression in response.  
"You think i'm cute?"  
Dwight whispered to Jake, knowing the other two wouldn't hear over David's groaning. Jake simply nodded, making Dwight frown, he was hoping he'd hear Jake speak again.  
He looked back over to the other two and went still as he felt a breath near his ear.  
"Yes."  
He smiled again.  
\-------------  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact Jake Park eats metal.
> 
> I might give this another chapter.


End file.
